Chapter 45
Cross-Eye Doll (十字目ドール, Jūji-me dōru) is the 45th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: Right where the last chapter ended Kento became a humongous abomination looking at Noi. In the Cross-Eyes Hideout as Dokuga stares at the ceiling ih his room (the house's bathroom), Tetsujo appears and the moth cross-eye asks what "He" is doing. Tetsujo replies that Risu is just sleeping on the floor, and asks if Dokuga knows who killed Risu. Not only says he yes, but he claims to have been there when it happened! Suddenly the letter written by Kento (back at the beginning of Chapter 43) is finally delivered and as they read it, we go back to the cabin. Kento is still growing bigger and bigger as Noi spots a shady figure behind him, "a man" sat in the back of the room over an altar with his face covered with a shroud. As she tries to uncover his face, the scene abruptly cuts in a window in a huge splash of blood. In the cabin's kitchen, Vaux and 13 finally go outside believing nobody is there. As 13 is too wounded to escape, Vaux tries to go through a window, in a quite pathetic way. Shin and the professor are walking in one of the cabin's corridors when the cleaner finally collapses due to his wounds. While Shin just keeps repeating that he must find Noi, Kasukabe looks at a near blood-covered window and finds Noi inside the room. To their dismay, she is being eaten alive by Kento, now a mindless deformed giant creature. Enraged, Shin jumps at the monster's face and shreds his face with his hammer, effectively releasing Noi from the monster's jaws. Shin quickly jumps to see how she is and is relieved to see she is still alive. Kasukabe notices the same shady figure Noi saw before, now realizing it is just a wax figure. Thanks to the pain and anger, Kento keeps growing until he wrecks the entire room, and with the little strength he has left, Shin grabs the professor and Noi and escapes fron the cabin. In his last lucid moments, Kento cries over the wax figure, praying for "The Boss" to come back. As a candle burns the whole building down, in the wreckage, Kasukabe sees the wax figure one last time before it melts in the flames, recognizing the man as someone he knew a long time ago. The professor wakes up to the voice of his wife, only to find a Devil holding him in its arms. The Devil exclaims how long it's been since she woke up her husband, and to Kasukabe's surprise, she is indeed Haru! The Devil was flying through the sky when she felt nostalgic and went to her former home. She asks her husband if he still publishes books using her surname. They sit in a tree branch as she explains how she became a Devil, and as a gift, the professor gives her her old bracelet (held by the cross-eye killed by Shin). They have a warm catch-up. 13 and Vaux are able to get out of the cabin's wreckage as they meet the others. 13 mentions how he feels sorry for the professor, because he couldn't see his wife again, but to their surprise, Kasukabe actually says he, in fact, could meet her once again, as Haru flies into the night. Next morning, we see Kaiman and Nikaido waking up in the building they hid a few chapters ago, as the lizard head tells his companion they need to go to Berith, where, according to Asu, Risu is located. But before that, Nikaido urges him to change his clothes, as he is still using what was left of his PIEMAN! costume. Characters: Main Characters * Shin * Kasukabe * Noi * Kento * Haru Minor Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Vaux * 13 * Dokuga * Tetsujo * Risu Trivia: * This is technicallly Haru's debut chapter, as we see her physically for the first time (also as a Devil) * After a long time we finally see some colored cover!! Category:Chapters